


[Art|| MaKiNg OuT]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: Patrick pulling down David by his leather jacket for a good smoochin' (Tumblr prompt doodle #2)]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	[Art|| MaKiNg OuT]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189972462666) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
